Max
by Yassamet
Summary: Łzawe i momentami trudne opko o niespełnionych marzeniach. Może popsuć dobry nastrój, z założenia miało być takie, jakie jest - przemieszanie treści rzeczywistej z idealizacją. PS: Nie umiem pisać walki. Wiem.
1. Chapter 1

"Wydaje mi się, że jestem szczęśliwy. Mam dom, pieniądze, pracę, samochód. Nie przymieram głodem, sypiam regularnie. Mam rodzinę, braci, kuzynów, z nikim się nie kłócę. Nie jestem przemęczony, nie mam żadnych problemów."

Niemiec akurat siedział przy biurku, choć pracę chwilowo odłożył, patrzył bezwiednie w swój terminarz, choć jego umysł nie widział dat. Telefon wciąż milczał, od ponad roku bardziej pilnował tego urządzenia, chciał, aby dzwoniło - teraz częściej sprawiając mu zawód, niż satysfakcję.

"Powinienem być szczęśliwy. Czemu się taki nie czuję?"

\- Ej, West! Biorę psy na spacer! - głos Prusaka doleciał z korytarza, ten zaraz wpadł do biura, trochę jak burza - Dobra? Ej, co jest?

Gilbert miał taki dar, nawet jeśli Ludwig próbował ukryć jakiś problem, on zaraz o tym wiedział. Teraz Niemcy nawet nie próbował wyglądać na takiego, któremu jest wszystko w porządku, czuł się strasznie, Gilbert zaś ściągnął brwi zaniepokojony tym widokiem.

\- Boję się tam znowu dzwonić, bracie. Jeszcze pomyślą, że się narzucam.

Napił się wody ze szklanki i spojrzał na albinosa nietęgim wzrokiem, dość wyraźnie niezdecydowany. Dzwonił tam prawie codziennie, głównie dlatego, że "on" już nie tak często się odzywał. Coraz częściej jednak "on" szybko kończył rozmowę, przepraszał, że nie może teraz rozmawiać, że pogadają następnym razem.

\- Weź nie pieprz, West. - Prusak poprawił swoją białą grzywkę - Dzwoń, jak Cię rozsadza.

\- A jak znowu im przeszkodzę w czymś?

Dawny zakonnik się skrzywił, podrapał po ramieniu. Widać było, że jemu też się cała ta sytuacja nie podobała, że chętnie by z "nim" porozmawiał w tej kwestii, być może wcześniej się nad tym zastanawiał, a z pewnością teraz to czynił.

\- Słuchaj, nie masz wrażenia, że on nas ostatnio zbywa? - w głosie albinosa można było wyczuć pretensję.

\- Nie wydaje mi się, przecież mają teraz siebie, to głównie sobie wzajemnie poświęcają czas.

Ludwig nie był pewny, czy nie zaślepiają go własne uczucia. Ponad rok temu przyznał się bratu, że "on" jest kimś, do kogo czuje coś specyficznego, rok temu też "on" zaczął się spotykać z wysokim, całkiem przystojnym Maxem, a dwa miesiące temu zamieszkali ze sobą. Niemiec był cierpliwy, cieszył się z "jego" szczęścia, będąc przekonanym, że uczucia, którymi "go" darzy miną. Niestety, jedynie się wzmogły.

\- Ale wcześniej się odcinał, czy to miał faceta, czy kobietę. Dzwoń i już, idę po psy.

I jak szybko wpadł, tak szybko wypadł z biura, pozostawiając brata w pełnej konsternacji. Ludwig popatrzył nieco zrezygnowany na telefon, ale... Zawsze starał się słuchać brata w tej kwestii, on jednak lepiej znał się na sprawach sercowych. Dlatego też ujął telefon i po jeszcze jednym zawahaniu zadzwonił.

\- Witaj... Nie przeszkadzam Ci? - przywitał się grzecznie.

\- Ludi. Nie przeszkadzasz, naturalnie, cóż u Ciebie?

Głos mężczyzna miał melodyjny, dość niski, ale nieprzesadnie. Ludwig lubił to szczególnie.

\- W porządku. Spróbowałem wina, o którym mówiłeś, faktycznie bardzo dobre. Dziękuję.

Mężczyzna za słuchawką charakterystycznie mruknął, Ludwig mógł tylko sobie wyobrazić jego uroczy uśmiech. Bardzo, bardzo chciałby go teraz zobaczyć, niestety dzieliło ich prawie siedemset kilometrów.

\- Polecam się na przyszłość. Cóż… Coś na północy było ciekawego?

\- Nie… - Ludwig pomyślał jeszcze chwilę – Dzisiejszy dzień był spokojny, na szczęście. A… cóż u Was?

\- W porządku. Akurat czytałem książkę, Max już poszedł spać, miał dziś… ciężki dzień.

W jego głosie jednak też już brzmiało zmęczenie, Ludwigowi też wydawało się, jakoby on się czymś martwił. Jednakże pewna sprawa prosiła się o pytanie, czuł, że długo już by nie wytrzymał sam.

\- Rod, czy… mógłbym przyjechać? Powinniśmy chyba spędzać więcej czasu.

\- Och… - czyżby zdziwił go tym pytaniem? Kiedyś to on nalegał na spotkania – A kiedy… byś chciał przyjechać?

Czemu to brzmiało, jakby on nie chciał… Czy naprawdę już się o wyrzekł, odsunął go od siebie daleko? Przecież Ludwig nigdy kuzynowi nie wyrządził krzywdy…

\- Kiedy tylko byście mogli. Chciałbym przyjechać na dwa dni, jeżeli to nie problem.

\- Mhm… Zapytam Maxa, czy nie miałby nic przeciwko i oddzwonię jutro, dobrze?

Max… Ciągle ten Max, który stanął pomiędzy nimi. Niegdyś Rod się garnął, by spotkać się z kuzynem, zapewne ucieszyłby się prawie jak dziecko, gdyby tylko Ludwig powiedział, że przyjedzie. Często Rod prosił tak długo, że Niemcy musiał szukać na siłę wolnej daty w swoim kalendarzu. Od pół roku jednak przestał pytać, a od ponad dwóch miesięcy każdą odpowiedzią na jakąkolwiek propozycję wspólnego spędzenia czasu jest „zapytam Maxa". Czy oni naprawdę muszą spędzać każdą wolną chwilę razem?

\- Oczywiście, czekam na informację. Co czytasz?

Nie potrafił prowadzić rozmowy, niestety, ale bardzo chciał go wciąż słyszeć. Czasami zastanawiał się, czy Rod zawsze był taki małomówny, czy dopiero niedawno taki się stał… Pamiętał, jak Rod czasem opowiadał mu o rzeczach bardziej lub mniej błahych, o ciekawych motywach zauważonych w książkach, o nowych kompozytorach. Ale ostatnio tego nie było, nie umiał wydobyć z niego informacji. Rod podał tytuł i autora oraz gatunek, dramat obyczajowy. Ludwig zrozumiał, życzył mu już przyjemnej lektury i rozłączył się.

Nie uważał wyboru kuzyna za zły, poznał Maxa parokrotnie, na Wielkanocy, czy Bożym Narodzeniu chociażby. To mądra, wykształcona osoba, wcale też nie dziwiło go, że Roderich się w nim zadurzył. Wydawał się w jego typie. Od kiedy jednak mieszkają ze sobą, Rod wydaje się mu nieco inny, na pewno mniej się widują. Rod też zaczął opuszczać spotkania unijne. Może mu nie powiedział, że jest krajem…?

Cóż. Z drugiej strony Ludwig cieszył się, że Rod go tym razem nie spławił, nawet jeśli właściwie nie wie, co u niego słychać. Może jeśli pozwolą mu przyjechać, to będzie mógł z Roderichem porozmawiać więcej, miał nadzieję na tę zgodę. Ludwig go pragnął najbardziej na świecie, pragnął być u jego boku i go wspierać. Nie potrafił tego powiedzieć, nie potrafił nawet dobrze zrozumieć u samego siebie, podświadomie jednak właśnie to było obecnie jego nadrzędnym celem.


	2. Chapter 2

\- Nie spal mi domu. – polecił bratu, stając w progu pokoju dziennego, gdzie Prusak akurat grał na konsoli.

Albinos włączył pauzę i podniósł czerwone ślepia na stojącego blondyna z torbą na ramieniu. Wyszczerzył się zawadiacko.

\- Przestawię go kilka przecznic dalej, jak Cię nie będzie, West. Weź uważaj na drodze.

Niemiec kiwnął głową w milczeniu i podszedł, by podać bratu rękę na pożegnanie, tenże mu ścisnął z zadowoleniem. Mieli już wszystko dogadane i choć Niemcy zawsze prosił brata, by ten nie wariował, to tak naprawdę mu ufał bezgranicznie, polegał na jego bądź co bądź mądrej głowie.

\- Dzwoń w razie potrzeby.

Uniósł jeszcze rękę w geście pożegnania i wyszedł. Roderich dotrzymał obietnicy i faktycznie oddzwonił do Ludwiga kolejnego wieczoru, mówiąc mu, że może przyjeżdżać w najbliższych dniach i że będzie rad z jego wizyty. A Ludwig nawet nie czekał, zapowiedział się na następujące popołudnie, w duszy ciesząc się, że nie będzie dłużej cierpiał. Oczywiście, będzie na drodze uważał, ale nie zamierzał wlec się po asfalcie. Czemuż nikt nie wymyślił teleportacji… Bardzo chciałby być tam już, a dopiero wyjeżdżał spod domu.


	3. Chapter 3

Często miewał wrażenie, że Wiedeń się nigdy nie zmieni lub zmiany zajdą w taki sposób, iż będą niedostrzegalne. Ilekroć przejeżdżał idealnie równymi drogami pomiędzy budynkami mającymi już przynajmniej jedno stulecie na karku, zawsze to wyglądało tak samo, jedynie ludzie się czasami zmieniali, społeczeństwo wyglądało zawsze inaczej. Ale miasto – nigdy.

Dom Rodericha nie odstawał od tej tendencji, chociaż Rod kupił tę posiadłość w okresie międzywojennym, zatem pierwsza setka dopiero mu stuknie. Willa na wiedeńskim osiedlu Döbling posiadała dwie kondygnacje nad ziemią oraz plac przed nią i ogród za nią, wszystko utrzymane w urodzie początków zeszłego stulecia, chociaż idealnie odnawiane, zaś alarmy i inne elektroniczne cuda były skrzętnie poukrywane. Obecnie przed willą stał samochód Ludwiga i do jutra tam pozostanie, o ile nie wpadną na pomysł pojechania gdzieś do miasta. Całe osiedle było skryte między drzewami i przypominało olbrzymi park, było tutaj naprawdę ładnie. Niemcy lubił tutaj przebywać, tak jak obserwować okolicę z okna pokoju gościnnego na pierwszym piętrze, co też właśnie czynił. Przyjechał tutaj przed dwoma godzinami, zrobiło się już późno, a on po prostu potrzebował odetchnąć. Wcześniej rozmawiał z nimi, choć głównie z Maxem, Rod nie był zbyt rozmowny. Nie przegadywali go ani nic, jednak po prostu mało się wtrącał, a dyskusja z tym człowiekiem była dość żywa. Po raz kolejny Ludwig odniósł wrażenie, że to mądry śmiertelnik.

Zdołał się już oporządzić i jednak wyszedł z pokoju, tego co zawsze, korytarz był skąpany w ciemności, jednak z parteru dobiegało światło i to tam gość się pokierował. W pokoju dziennym znalazł swojego kuzyna w towarzystwie książki i kieliszka wina, kuzyn akurat w nieco rozpiętej liliowej koszuli leżał wygodnie na leżance, pogrążony w lekturze. Blondynowi od samego tego widoku zmiękły kolana, jednak nie przyszedł tutaj tylko sycić oczu. Podszedł, niemal od razu spostrzeżony przez Austriaka.

\- Ludi? Myślałem, że śpisz… Masz ochotę na wino?

Mężczyzna jednak się podniósł i usiadł na tym mięciutkim meblu, odkładając książkę na bok, aryjczyk jednak powstrzymał go ruchem dłoni.

\- Wezmę sobie, dziękuję. Gdzie Max?

Pokierował się po kieliszek do barku stojącego pod ścianą, nasłuchując. Zauważył, że w tym pomieszczeniu nie grała żadna muzyka, co jest dość dziwne, bowiem Rod zazwyczaj deklarował, iż nie może wytrzymać w ciszy.

\- Położył się już, był zmęczony. – Rod odchylił się znów i oparł o nisko ulokowaną poduszkę.

Obserwował Niemca, kiedy ten szykował sobie trunek i wracał z nim, ale gdy tylko blondyn podniósł na niego oczęta, Austria swoje natychmiast opuścił, jakby się bał. Ludwig nie rozumiał tego, usiadł nieopodal niego, popijając alkohol.

\- Kuzynie… Na pewno wszystko w porządku? Wydaje mi się, że martwi Cię coś, jeśli chcesz porozmawiać…

Nie skończył mówić, Rod położył mu dłoń na dłoni, a blondyn zastygł w bezruchu. Czuł tylko, jak serce zaczyna mu szaleć, a zdolność rozsądnego myślenia zaczyna mu uciekać, jak piasek przez palce. Zbyt dawno go nie widział, zbyt mocno tęsknił, zbyt mocno go kochał, ale bardziej nie chciał stawać między nimi. Chciał, żeby Rod był po prostu szczęśliwy…

\- Ostatnio Max jest bardzo nerwowy… Boję się o niego, to wszystko. Dziękuję, że przyjechałeś, kuzynie.

Roderich w jednej ręce trzymał wino, drugą obecnie trzymał za dłoń Ludwiga, przyciągnął ją nieco bliżej do siebie. Niemiec jednak nie był w stanie wydusić z siebie słowa, patrzył na niego w połowicznym zamroczeniu, choć sens jego słów zrozumiał. Ostrożnie skinął głową.

\- Dla Ciebie wszystko… - zaraz skarcił się w myśli za takie słowa, które mogłyby go zdradzić a w najlepszym wypadku zastanowić Roda, dlaczego on ich użył. Jednak padły i już tego nie mógł zmienić.

Muzyk jednak przymknął oczy, oddychając powoli, wyglądał, jakby się relaksował. Wyglądał tak pięknie…

\- Miło mi to słyszeć. Zatem… - spojrzał tutaj na Ludwiga – Czy zechciałbyś pojawić się na naszym ślubie jako świadek?

Niczym wiadro lodowatej wody. Blondyn popatrzył na Wiedeńczyka dużymi, pełnymi zaskoczenia oczyma, kiedy informacja na temat takiego obrotu spraw docierała do jego umysłu. Czy naprawdę Rod musiał wybrać sobie śmiertelnika? Czy Ludwig będzie musiał czekać dziesiątki lat, zanim będzie mógł powiedzieć mu, co naprawdę czuje? A później, dałby Bóg, związać się z nim? Czy naprawdę jest skazany na ten rodzaj cierpienia?

\- Czy jesteś pewny, że… Że tego właśnie chcesz? – zapytał jeszcze przezornie, chociaż odpowiedzi już się spodziewał. Rod pogładził go po wierzchu dłoni kciukiem, Ludwiga aż przeszedł dreszcz.

\- Razem z nim czuję, że mogę sięgać gwiazd. Tak, Ludi. Jestem zdecydowany.

Uśmiechnął się. Jak on się cudownie uśmiechnął… Ludwigowi serce o mało nie pękło, gardło zaczęło się zaciskać, ale ten uśmiech był piękniejszy, niż kiedykolwiek u kogokolwiek widział. To był ten uśmiech, który będzie mu się śnił wraz z poczuciem tęsknoty za tym cudownym mężczyzną.

\- Skoro tak… - wymamrotał, napił się też wina, aby nieco rozluźnić swój organizm – Będę waszym światkiem. Kiedy ślub?

Uśmiech na twarzy Rodericha poszerzył się, w oczach błysnęła wdzięczność, a chwyt na dłoni zacisnął się lekko. Ludwig automatycznie chwycił jego delikatną rączkę mocniej, obserwując go jeszcze, miał szczerą nadzieję na to, że jego najdroższy zaraz doda, że to był tylko żart.

\- W przyszłym roku. Dziękuję Ci…

Sam muzyk podniósł się i ostrożnie przytulił Ludwiga, a ten znieruchomiał, stając się prawie kamienną rzeźbą, tak się napiął. W głowie krzyczał mu alert sytuacyjny, emocje kotłowały się od bliskości i zapachu tegoż mężczyzny, zamroczyły go prawie całkowicie, jedynie ostatkiem siły woli go w tym momencie nie pocałował, a przeczekał, aż Rod go puści.

\- Długo jeszcze będziesz czytał? – zapytał, kiedy arystokrata znów układał się wygodnie na leżance.

\- Kilka chwil. – odparł tym swoim śpiewnym, melodyjnym głosem.

Rod też się napił wina, następnie jeszcze rzucił kuzynowi spojrzenie swoich ciemnych, tajemniczych oczu. Blondyn dopił wino i podniósł się, przypominając w ruchach swoim maszynę lub żołnierza, zmuszał się do tych ruchów.

\- Nie przemęcz się tylko, dobranoc. – życzył mu i wyszedł.

Opłukał swój kieliszek, odstawił go na suszarkę i czym prędzej ewakuował się do pokoju, jaki mu przydzielili. Czuł, że ma nogi i ręce jak z waty, a w głowie zamiast mózgu jakąś ciecz. I nade wszystko czuł pustą wyrwę w sercu.

Schował się w łóżku, kryjąc twarz w dłoniach, nawet nie do końca rozumiał, dlaczego wpadł w taki amok podobny do paniki, dlaczego ponadto czuł się, jakby bezpowrotnie stracił coś najcenniejszego w życiu. „Przecież on będzie szczęśliwy" – powtarzał jak mantrę, jakby sam siebie próbował do tego przekonać, bo sam w to nie wierzył.

„Durniu, ale Ty nie będziesz szczęśliwy" – odezwał się zdrowy rozsądek, wytrącając go z pozornej równowagi emocjonalnej. Ludwig zakrył się całkowicie i po prostu próbował nie krzyczeć z bólu, chociaż bardzo chciał. Nie pamiętał, czy kiedykolwiek coś zraniło go do tego stopnia, jak dziś. Nie chciał pamiętać, liczyło się tylko dziś. Chciałby móc sprawić, żeby Max i Rod nigdy się nie poznali albo żeby Rod odszedł od swojego partnera i przyszedł w jego objęcia. Chciałby sprawić, żeby Rod był jego, tylko jego. To tak naprawdę on chciałby dać mu to szczęście. Jakże okropnie się z tym czuł…

Nie wiedział nawet, kiedy siły go opuściły, a on sam usnął jak dziecko.


	4. Chapter 4

Późnym rankiem, kiedy właściwie miał się spakować i już żegnać, uznał, że jednak musi porozmawiać z Maxem na temat Roda. Upewnić się, że ten będzie najlepszym mężem dla jego ukochanego kuzyna, że pozostawia go w dobrych rękach, nim będzie za późno.

Wiedział, że Max jest akurat w gabinecie, tam też się skierował, usilnie próbując ułożyć sobie w głowie jasny i klarowny przekaz, jaki miał mu powiedzieć prosto w oczy. To było tym bardziej trudne, gdyż nie chciał się zdradzić z uczuciami, nie chciał stracić dostępu do swojego ukochanego, a więc wolał ułożyć sobie bezpieczną wersję… mowy. Zmierzając do wejścia odpowiedniego pokoju zauważył jednak, jak Rod pierwszy tam się skierował. Coś go podkusiło, chciał poznać ich prywatną relację. Skrył się za na wpół zamkniętymi drzwiami, zerkając przez szparę obok zawiasów.

Max siedział przy oknie i obserwował otoczenie za szybą, wciąż wyglądał na niezbyt zadowolonego. Rod przystanął dwa kroki od niego, zerkając na niego chwilę, następnie podszedł bliżej, kucając przy nim. Max go jednak odepchnął.

\- Coś się stało? – Rod wstał i po prostu zastygł obok niego, patrząc na kochanka z żalem.

\- Rod… Piłeś wino z Ludwigiem? – Max zwrócił się do niego całą swoją postawą, splatając palce na kolanie.

Austriak zamrugał z zaskoczeniem, rozkładając ramiona.

\- To coś złego? To jest mój kuzyn, czasami z nim piję i rozmawiam przy tym.

\- Mhm… Co jeszcze robiliście?

\- Nic. Ukochany… o co mnie podejrzewasz?

Rod podszedł znów do niego, próbował go złapać za dłonie, Max jednak w porę się podniósł i złapał go za ramiona. Wydawał się zawiedziony. Ludwig był wściekły na Maxa, jak mało zaufania on daje swojemu kochankowi.

\- Widziałem, jak on na Ciebie patrzy. Naprawdę jesteś aż tak głupi, że tego nie dostrzegłeś?

Rod opuścił ramiona, zawiedziony.

\- Nie mógłbym, Max. Przecież jestem Twój, nie mógłbym być czyjś inny.

Spróbował wyciągnąć ku niemu dłoń, jednak ten ponownie go odepchnął. W Niemcu zaczynało się gotować ze złości.

\- Kiedy ty zrozumiesz, że beze mnie nie stanowisz nic?

Odszedł pod ścianę, Ludwig ledwo go stąd widział. Rod zaraz ruszył za nim, jakby uwiązany na niewidocznej nitce.

\- Proszę Cię już, nie gniewaj się. To tylko rozmowa z członkiem rodziny. Proszę Cię…

Spróbował objąć go za ramię, jednak Max drugą ręką strzelił go z otwartej dłoni w twarz. Rod upadł, a wówczas drugi mężczyzna złapał go za koszulę i pchnął z całej siły na ścianę. Okularnik wpadł z impetem na twardą powierzchnię, Max już ku niemu ruszył, jednak otwierane drzwi na oścież wybiły go z rytmu. Ludwig nie zastanawiał się ani sekundę, kiedy wpadł do pomieszczenia i odepchnął napastnika od swego ukochanego. Nic się nie liczyło. Teraz on przygwoździł Maxa do ściany, zastanawiając się w pierwszych sekundach, gdzie najlepiej uderzyć.

\- Puść go!

To był Rod, krzyknął i zaraz złapał Ludwiga od tyłu, ciągnąc w drugą stronę. Niemiec nie pozwolił się odsunąć, przytrzymał Maxa za ramiona. Człowiek wytrzeszczył oczy, próbując się wyrwać mięśniakowi, bezskutecznie. Niemiec szarpnął się w niewygodnych objęciach.

\- Nie, Rod. – mówił jednak w miarę spokojnie – Ty mnie puść. Nie pozwolę, żeby ktoś Cię krzywdził.

Zachwiał się, kiedy kuzyn znów pociągnął go do tyłu, a wówczas Max uwolnił jedną rękę i uderzył go pięścią w twarz. Roderich krzyknął w kompletnym szoku, Ludwig zatoczył się do tyłu, sycząc wściekle. Dojrzał nacierającego napastnika i kopnął na oślep. Max wpadł na biurko , przewracając je.

\- Przestańcie!

Owszem, Ludwig chciałby przestać, przyjął tylko pozycję obronną. Mierzył spojrzeniem powoli wstającego śmiertelnika, sapiąc wściekle. Ten się jednak nie ruszył.

\- Więc jednak? – Max zwrócił się do drżącego ze strachu Rodericha – Od kiedy mnie zdradzasz?

Niemiec osłupiał, Rod jeszcze bardziej wyszczerzył oczy, po chwili kręcąc powoli głową.

\- To… nie tak. – wydukał, blednąc na twarzy.

\- Łżesz. – syknął, znów ku niemu ruszył, jednak Ludwig zaszedł mu drogę. Zatrzymał się w pół kroku.

\- Nic nas nie łączy. – warknął Niemiec ostatecznie, choć z bólem serca – Ale Was też już nie będzie. Wynoś się!

-Nie!

Rod ominął kuzyna, mimo iż ten próbował go powstrzymać, złapał kochanka w pasie i przytulił go mocno, najmocniej jak mógł. Max jednak pozostał niewzruszony, jedynie obserwując mężczyznę.

\- Nie odchodź! Nie możesz, Max! Nie możesz odejść, po prostu nie możesz…

Lamentował, rozpłakał się całkowicie. Mężczyzna go jednak tylko odepchnął, prychając ponuro. Skierował się do wyjścia.

\- Masz rację, nie mam po co być w tej ruderze. Poczekam, aż Ty – zerknął jeszcze na byłego narzeczonego – stoczysz się na samo dno.

Wyszedł, Rod rzucił się za nim, ale Ludwig w porę go złapał. Ciężko mu było słuchać krzyku, płaczu i protestów kuzyna, który usilnie próbował wyrwać się i dogonić mężczyznę przed chwilą przepędzonego. Blondyn nie pozwolił ciemnowłosemu iść, za bardzo się o niego bał. Objął go oburącz, jednak starał się być delikatny. Zauważył już, że niektóre z krzyków były efektem bólu ciała, nie rozdzieranego serca. Jakże mocno Rod musiał być poddany manipulacji, że mimo wszystko wciąż chciał towarzyszyć temu… tyranowi?

Po chwili Roderich przykucnął, kuląc się i tylko cicho wołając wciąż imię ukochanego. Niemiec przykucnął przy nim, delikatnie puszczając go z objęć. Nie miał pojęcia, co robić, pilnował go tylko. Austriak już nie uciekał, po prostu się krył. Ludwig czuł tak niesamowitą bezradność…

\- Rod… - zaczął, chcąc to jakoś przerwać.

\- Wyjdź.

Nie tego się spodziewał, podniósł wyżej głowę.

\- Słucham..?

Rod ostatecznie podniósł głowę, ba, poderwał ją szybko wraz z całym wybuchem furii. Po jego ślicznej, delikatnej twarzyczce wciąż spływały łzy, jednak to wściekłość właśnie ją wykrzywiała.

\- Wyjdź, nie rozumiesz!? – wstał całkiem – Co Ty tu jeszcze robisz?! Wynoś się! Tak jak rozwaliłeś mi życie, spieprzaj stąd, już!

Blondyn się cofnął o krok, kiedy Rod go pchnął wściekle do wyjścia. Nie wierzył w to, co się dzieje. Ostrożnie wycofał się z pomieszczenia, Austriak zaraz za nim wyszedł pobiegł korytarzem w kierunku swojej sypialni, nawołując kochanka. Niemiec jednak bał się za nim iść, bał się kolejnego gniewu Rodericha wymierzonego w jego stronę. Ostatecznie poszedł do pokoju, gdzie się ulokował i na wszelki wypadek zaczął pakować swoje rzeczy. Ale jednak nie chciał wyjeżdżać, bał się o niego.

Wciąż nie rozumiał postępowania Roda ani tego, że on nie dostrzegał, jak Max nim sterował i go krzywdził. Rod przecież miał ogromną wiedzę psychologiczną, a dał się wciągnąć w tak banalną pułapkę emocjonalną. Co więcej, Ludwig martwił się, że Rod może sam coś sobie w amoku zrobić. Kiedy dopiął torbę, usiadł na łóżku, jeszcze nasłuchując, jednak po willi niosła się tylko cisza. Podniósł się i pokierował się do sypialni gospodarza, niegdyś sypialni jego i jego kochanka. Skradał się, wszak Rod kazał mu odejść, a on go nie posłuchał. Bał się, że Austriak wciąż nie panował nad sobą i mógłby go zaatakować, nie chciał się więc ujawniać.

Przez szparę widział ukochanego leżącego na łóżku, usilnie próbującego się dodzwonić, zapewne właśnie do byłego kochanka. Nie mówił jednak nic, chociaż Ludwig słyszał i z tej odległości jego przyspieszony, nierówny oddech. Łkał. A serce Ludwiga drżało na samą myśl o tym, że to głównie przez niego ten wspaniały mężczyzna płakał. Niemiec wycofał się, nie chciał mu przeszkadzać. Ale wiedział, że będzie musiał z nim porozmawiać i to w miarę szybko.


	5. Chapter 5

Miał klucz do domu Rodericha, kiedyś się wymienili kluczami. Dlatego na razie wyszedł na spacer, planując tutaj wrócić za kilka godzin, kiedy gorące emocje u samego gospodarza opadną. Wyszedł z wilii i wsiadł do samochodu, by dostać się do centrum. Problem w tym, że nie bardzo wiedział, co ma ze sobą zrobić przez ten czas. Normalnie by pracował, teraz jednak ustalił wszystko ze swoimi wspólnikami tak, że nic nie musiał robić, czy wysyłać do biura. Chociaż musiał się zwolnić na dłużej… Kiedy ostatecznie usiadł w Praterze na ławce, najpierw wyjął telefon i poprosił o jeszcze jeden dzień urlopu. Czuł, że jeszcze będzie tutaj potrzebny, ktoś musi pilnować jego ukochanego. Widział w parku przechadzających się ludzi, niekiedy pary i ten widok go drażnił. Przecież on chciałby być tylko szczęśliwy, to nie jest aż tak wiele…

Po dłuższym namyśle zadzwonił do brata, to jedna z pierwszych osób, do których zwracał się z pytaniami. Chwilę czekał, jakby Gilbert był obecnie bardzo zajęty. Oby nie zrobił czegoś głupiego…

\- Co tam, West? – rzekł albinos w ramach „dzień dobry". Nigdy nie umiał prowadzić formalnej rozmowy.

\- Witaj. Km… Potrzebuję kogoś, kto oceni, co mam robić. - głupio się czuł, wypowiadając te słowa, bo to zazwyczaj on dyktował innym warunki. Gilbert się tylko zaśmiał, każąc mu kontynuować, na swój sposób wyrażając tę sugestię – W skrócie… Wyrzuciłem Maxa z domu Roda.

Cisza po drugiej stronie była niepokojąca. Niemiec wziął głębszy oddech i podjął mowę.

\- Przypadkowo byłem świadkiem ich kłótni. Słyszałem, jak on go poniżał, a kiedy Max zaczął go bić, interweniowałem.

Gilbert głośno wypuścił powietrze z płuc.

\- O cholera. – podsumował – A… co z Rodem?

\- Cierpi i nie chce mnie widzieć.

Odpowiadał sucho, choć w środku czuł się naprawdę źle. Czekał jedna na reakcję brata, skoro już mu to wszystko przekazywał.

\- I tak łatwo ten cały Max dał się wypieprzyć z domu? – prychnął tle – Wiesz, zrobiłeś słuszną rzecz. Chociaż kuzynek pewnie tego nie widzi.

\- Zaskakująco łatwo poszło. Ale… Rod teraz cierpi. – nie umiał znaleźć na to innego słowa – Nie wiem, jak mu pomóc.

Gilbert z głośnym westchnieniem zmieniał swoje położenie, było słychać kroki niosące się po domu. Prawdopodobnie też otworzył sobie piwo lub inny napój w puszce, Ludwig wnioskował to po słyszalnym, typowym syku.

\- Ogarnie się, prędzej, czy później. – skwitował ostatecznie. Ludwiga to nie satysfakcjonowało.

\- Boję się, że sobie coś zrobi. Wiesz, jaki on jest…

\- Co, chcesz go zabrać do Berlina?

Prusak pytał dość opryskliwym tonem, ale jednak Niemiec uznał, że to wcale nie jest taki głupi pomysł. Miałby nad nim opiekę i miałby pewność, że jemu nic się nie dzieje złego.

\- A wytrzymasz z nim pod jednym dachem..?

Prychnięcie, Ludwig nie zwrócił na to zbyt wielkiej uwagi, analizując tą ideę, podobała mu się z chwili na chwili coraz bardziej.

\- Ja nie wytrzymam? – odezwał się nagle Gilbert odważnym tonem – Braciszku, gorsze rzeczy wytrzymywałem od jakichś płakliwych Austriaków. Czekam tu na Was!

Rozłączył się, a motywacja u Ludwiga wzrosła znacząco. Początkowo uznał, że zacznie wracać, ale pójdzie piechotą, dzięki czemu zgubi dodatkowe dwie godziny, podczas których emocje Roda mogłyby opaść. Zaraz jednak stwierdził, że późniejsze wracanie się po samochód byłoby zwyczajną głupotą, poddał się więc spacerowi.

Ludwig tego szczerze nie rozumiał. Rod zamiast przeczekiwać emocje i działać już na spokojnie często dawał się ponieść, nierzadko przerysowując daną sytuację do karkołomnego rozmiaru, jakby była dla niego osobistą tragedią. Wiele innych sytuacji, w których ludzie się łamali on zaś znosił spokojnie i działał logicznie. Jeśli jednak przychodziło do jego własnej osoby, Rod nigdy nie zachowywał zimnej krwi, a wybuchał nader często. Ludwig dawno spostrzegł, że jego kuzyn miewa jakieś niezrozumiałe kłopoty z akceptacją swojej osoby. A przecież nikt nigdy go nie odrzucał i nie szkalował go (chyba) z tego powodu, stąd też blondyn tym bardziej nie pojmował takich reakcji. Czasem zastanawiał się, czy Rod się po prostu czegoś nie bał, chociaż nie przychodziło mu na myśl nic, co miałoby być powodem jego hipotetycznych lęków.

Droga z Prateru jeszcze długi czas była zielona, Ludwig nigdy nie wiedział, czy to jeszcze park, czy już miasto. Później jednak nagle drzewa jakby znikały, a spacerowicz znajdował się znów na obrzeżach starszej części Wiednia, zabytkowe kamieniczki i brukowana kostka idealnie nadawały się do krajobrazu weku XVII albo XVIII, teraz przywodziły po prostu na myśl wspomnienia, jak wówczas ludzie mogli żyć. Tych czasów Ludwig jednak nie pamiętał, był bardzo młodym krajem. Niezbyt się też tamtymi czasami interesował, wolał patrzeć w przyszłość. Rod jednak właśnie zdawał się być ulokowany wciąż w tamtych czasach, Ludwig nie miał nigdy pewności, czy on się w ogóle zasymilował z obecnym rokiem.

Odnalazł kwiaciarnię w pewnym momencie, całkowicie przypadkiem, rozważył nawet zakupienie Roderichowi kwiatów, acz uznał to za kolejny głupi pomysł. Rod by go prawdopodobnie w tym momencie wyśmiał. Przeszedł parokrotnie koło sklepików, gdzie można było kupić alkohol, jednakże też podejrzewał, iż w willi Austriaka sporo jest wódki. Po kolejnym takim spotkaniu przystanął nagle.

„Przecież Rod pod wpływem emocji może się morderczo spić." Myśl ta, choć nagła i spontaniczna, nakazała mu natychmiast zawracać, czym prędzej pojawić się znów przy swoim ukochanym. Zaraz odwrócił się, niemal mechanicznie idąc w kierunku parku znowu, ale tym razem nie widział piękna zieleni, elegancko wkomponowanych ławeczek i latarni, nie widział roześmianych dzieci i skoncentrowanych rowerzystów. Ledwo się powstrzymywał, by nie pobiec na łeb, na szyję. Wizja Roda, który robi coraz to głupsze i bardziej niebezpieczne dla siebie rzeczy pod wpływem alkoholu, który po prostu tylko rozluźnił jego hamulce, napędzała i strach w sercu blondyna.


	6. Chapter 6

Po wejściu do posiadłości od razu skierował się na piętro, gdzie wcześniej ukochanego zostawił, w pokoju go jednak nie znalazł. Zaczął go szukać po kolejnych pomieszczeniach, nawołując jego imię, denerwował się trochę przy tym. Nie cierpiał, kiedy Rod mu znikał z oczu, kiedy później nie mógł go znaleźć. Przez chwilę teraz nawet myślał, że Rod się celowo ukrywa, może jednak się lękał, chociaż nie miał ku temu powodu.

Przeszedł przez wszystkie pomieszczenia, jakie znał, także przez ogród. Stanął na środku korytarza i zawołał głośno jeszcze raz. Nic. Cisza. Już miał zrezygnowany wracać do pokoju dziennego, kiedy usłyszał ciche stuknięcie z drugiej strony korytarza. Dotychczas wiedział, że te pomieszczenia są pozamykane, zawsze tam jest też zgaszone światło. Strefa martwa. Nie znał tych miejsc, Rod też go zawsze prosił, by tam nie zaglądał, a on, mimo ciekawości, szanował tę decyzję. Teraz najwyraźniej musiał ją złamać.

Trzy pary drzwi, Ludwig trafił od razu na te właściwe. Pomieszczenia tego Mie można się było jednak spodziewać, było… zadziwiające. Pięć dużych kufrów, dwa regały, jedna duża szafa, to całe umeblowanie tego pokoju z białymi ścianami i parkietem na podłodze. Widział na regałach jednak nie książki, a maskotki, metalowe opakowania, specyficzne figurki. Na jednym z nich leżał także prawdziwy miecz. Do Ludwiga po kilku chwilach raptem, że to pokój wspomnień i on właśni naruszył strefę prywatności Rodericha.

Acz ten nie wydawał się tym kompletnie przejmować. Siedział na zakurzonej podłodze przy otwartym kufrze, jak nie on, w rękach obracał drewnianego ludzika, którego sznurki i krzyż do sterowania leżały nieopodal. Stara marionetka ucharakteryzowana na jakiegoś chłopca w bawarskich spodenkach i z kapelusikiem. Rod nie spojrzał w jego stronę, patrzył wciąż na zabawkę, acz wzrokiem pustym, prawie że czarnym. Dorosły mężczyzna w towarzystwie antycznych zabawek, jak niepasujący element wystroju.

\- Czemu musiałeś wrócić Ty… Czemu nie ten, który mnie opuścił..?

Głos miał słaby, gardło chyba nieco podrażnione. Ludwigowi zatrzęsły się ręce, bo chociaż w emocji w tonie nie słyszał, to słowa były nazbyt jawne, Roderich nie chciał go tutaj. Blondyn przełknął ciężko ślinę, by odblokować sobie gardło i może zrzucić nieco stresu.

\- Rod… Bez niego będziesz silniejszy.

Starał się mówić spokojnie i przekonywująco, jednak nie osiągał zbyt wysokich rezultatów. Mężczyzna o purpurowych oczach spojrzał na buzię marionetki, powoli pokręcił jej główką tak, by zaprzeczyła. Oparł rękę z nią o kolano, patrząc w podłogę. Działał strasznie flegmatycznie, jakby ktoś go podmienił, jakby ten wspaniały kraj został nagle... zniszczony od środka.

\- Nie… To on był moją siłą.

Ludwig zebrał się w sobie i podszedł, przycupnął tuż obok niego. Rod nawet nie zareagował, siedział całkowicie zgaszony. Niemiec by pomyślał, że zachowuje się jak winne dziecko, ale przeczył temu właśnie wzrok jego ukochanego, wzrok pełen zawodu, żalu. Miał lekko napuchnięte oczy, musiał wylać już wiele łez. Ludwigowi czuł się winny, że doprowadził swojego wybranka do takiego stanu, szukał też słów otuchy, które mogłyby go podnieść na duchu, by to jakoś zrekompensować. Nie zdążył jednak nic powiedzieć, nim Rod znowu się odezwał.

\- Czemu, Ludwig…. Czemu nacja nie może umrzeć..?

„Abyś nie odszedł ode mnie przez tego durnia." – odpowiedział najpierw w myśli, nie powiedział tego na głos. Musiał też wziąć głębszy oddech, aby być w ogóle zdolnym do mówienia.

\- Bo dzięki niej żyją miliony ludzi, również tych, którymi się każdego dnia możemy zachwycać. Jesteśmy potrzebni.

Oczy Rodericha nie ruszyły się ani na trochę, sama jego osoba przypominała zastygły posąg, jedyną różnicą był widoczny, głęboki oddech. Nie było odpowiedzi, mężczyzna umilkł, być może nawet go nie usłyszał. Ludwig nie mógł jednak tej ciszy znieść, musiał przecież interweniować.

\- Posłuchaj, to… ja wiem, trudne. Proszę. Jesteś silną osobą, musisz to w sobie znaleźć.

Czuł, że mówi kompletnie bez sensu, ale nie umiał obecnie znaleźć żadnych lepszych słów, które mógłby mu przekazać. Jak na złość jednak Rod wciąż nie odpowiadał, wciąż nie reagował. Za to znowu zaczął się bawić pacynką, jakby spodziewał się, że ona zaraz wstanie i zacznie dla niego tańczyć, a tak się nie stało.

Ostatecznie młody Beilschmidt odważył się na nieco istotniejszą deklarację.

\- Wróć ze mną do Berlina.

Powoli coś wkradło się do tych ciemnych oczu, sam Rod ostrożnie też podniósł głowę i uraczył go zdumionym, choć wciąż nieprzyjaznym spojrzeniem. Ludwigowi zrobiło się chłodniej, poczuł się jakby zbudził dzikie zwierzę.

\- Odebrałeś mi pełną niezależność, odebrałeś mi ukochanego… teraz chcesz targnąć na moją wolność?!

\- Co ty…

Niemiec poderwał się i wycofał, kiedy tylko Rod powoli podniósł się na nogi. Zabawka spadła głucho na podłogę, sam ciemnowłosy chyba jej nie zauważył, wlepiając coraz to bardziej nienawistne spojrzenie prosto w blondyna.

\- To nie tak, Rod!

\- Czy ja nie kazałem Ci wyjść? – muzyk zacisnął pięści – Po coś tu wrócił!?

\- Proszę Cię…

Furia zapanowała znów nad tym niższym z dwojga mężczyzn, ten większy i silniejszy zaś starał się ze wszystkich sił także się jej nie poddać, gdyż mogłoby się to skończyć tragicznie. Blondyn przyjął jednak pozycję obronną, Rod podszedł powoli, wciąż przepalając mu duszę samym spojrzeniem.

\- To JA cię proszę, to jest MÓJ dom! – huknął, nagle otwierając pięści i z całej siły popychając Niemca do drzwi, aż ten się zatoczył – I NIKT nie ma prawa w nim rządzić poza MNĄ, o ile mu na to nie POZWOLĘ!

Kolejny cios już Ludwig przyjął, szybko łapiąc go za nadgarstki. Roderich wrzasnął, szarpiąc się daremnie z tego uścisku, a Niemiec jedynie mógł stać i czekać, choć coraz kolejne krzyki bolały go równie mocno. Chciał płakać, chciał uciekać, chciałby cofnąć czas i nie dopuścić nigdy do spotkania kuzyna i Maxa. Spojrzał na Roda, kiedy poczuł, że napięcie w jednej sekundzie ustało. Rod zaś też przestał się rzucać, jego twarz jednak wykrzywiał grymas cierpienia, a po policzkach popłynęły mu pierwsze z kolejnej fali łez. Całkiem popadł w płacz, stał i zanosił się kolejnymi spazmami. Wyglądał tragicznie. Ten najcenniejszy klejnot wydawał się teraz leżeć w deszczowej kałuży w niezwykle pochmurny dzień... Powoli Ludwig uwolnił dłonie Roda i sam go objął, choć ten początkowo go odpychał, ostatecznie przestał w ogólne na niego reagować. Nie odwzajemnił uścisku, nie odrzucał go, stał i chował tylko twarz w dłonie, przez które czasem przeciekały łzy. A blondyn czekał, słuchał jego nierównego oddechu i dzielnie znosił każde drżenie tego delikatnego, szczupłego, ale jakże cudownego ciała.

\- Dlaczego… - Rod nagle szepnął, a Ludwig spojrzał znów na niego uważnie – Dlaczego to musiało się tak skończyć…

Oparł delikatne dłonie o tors blondyna, patrząc pusto w podłogę. Jego oddech wciąż był nierówny, pojedyncze spazmy wciąż nim targały, jednak powoli zaczynał się uspokajać. Blondyn wciąż czekał, bał się go nawet pogłaskać, trzymał go tylko w szczelnym uścisku, nie pozwalając odejść. Starał się być dla Roda oparciem, choć sam wewnętrznie czuł rozdarcie, widząc ukochanego w takim stanie. Cierpiał, bo wiedział, że nie mógł zrobić nic, co by mu ulżyło. Przecież chciał dla niego tylko szczęścia…

Wreszcie Ludwig ujął kuzyna za podbródek i ostrożnie podniósł jego twarzyczkę.

\- Wróć ze mną do Berlina. – powtórzył spokojnie – Proszę…

Rod miał przekrwione, załzawione oczy i zdawał się znów wystraszony, ale tym razem nie wykrzywiła go złość. Zdawał się powoli obojętnieć.

\- Dlaczego Ci na tym zależy..?

Ludwig musiał się chwilę zastanowić dobrze nad odpowiedzią, aby go znowu nie spłoszyć, aby nie dać mu kolejnego powodu do buntu. Tak, zależało mu, to prawda. Był cały wachlarz powodów, dla których chciałby mieć go tuż obok siebie, widzieć każdego dnia w pełni zdrowia i cieszyć się każdym jego utworem. Ale większości z nich nie mógł powiedzieć teraz, nie… nie czuł, żeby to był dobry moment. Później będą musieli o tym porozmawiać.

\- Nie będę się martwił. Poza tym… powinieneś mieć wsparcie teraz.

Niemiec był pewny, że Rod o tym doskonale wiedział, teraz też było to widać w jego oczach. Ale coś sprawiało, że ciemnowłosy się buntował, jeżył się na ten pomysł. Potrząsnął głową, Ludwig cofnął przez to dłoń od twarzy ukochanego i obserwował, jak ciemne oczy okularnika pochmurnieją, jak ostatnie spazmy znikają, ustępując stalowemu spojrzeniu wściekłości.

\- Chcesz mnie kontrolować. – warknął oschle i nagle go odepchnął, samemu odchodząc od Niemca.

Blondyn obserwował przez chwilę ciszy, jak jego kuzyn podchodzi znowu do nieszczęsnego chłopca z bliżej nieokreślonego materiału, jak ujmuje go delikatnie i wkłada do kufra, następnie przycupnąwszy przy nim, przeglądając jego zawartość.

\- Nie będę zaprzeczał… - odparł Ludwig po chwili zastanowienia – Chcę Cię chronić, Rod.

Słowa zawisły w powietrzu, ciemnowłosy wydawał się nieporuszony, jakby one w ogóle do niego nie dotarły. Stare już drewno pojemnika na wspomnienia delikatnie zaskrzypiało, kiedy mężczyzna oparł się dłonią o nie, wzdychając cicho ponad całym zgromadzonym tam dobytkiem. Może i wyglądał teraz odrobinę lepiej, ale jego cudną twarz wciąż znaczyły zasychające już ślady łez, cienie pod wilgotnymi, choć wciąż cudnymi oczyma, jak i lekko napuchnięte, teraz niezbyt różowe usta. Klejnot, który został stłuczony. Ludwig nie miał pojęcia, co zrobić, by przywrócić mu radość.

\- Nie potrzebuję ochroniarza. – słowa te padły nagle, tak jak gwałtownym i nagłym było zamknięcie kufra, aż resztka kurzu podniosła się w powietrze. Kilka sekund minęło, nim umysł Ludwiga wyszedł z zaskoczenia.

\- Uważam, że potrzebujesz.

\- I przed kim miałbyś mnie chronić?

Rod zdążył się wyprostować i spojrzeć na swego oponenta, spojrzał chłodno i z wyższością, chociaż też lekko się trząsł. Był słaby, wręcz wyczerpany, emocje być może targały nim w środku, a on nie chciał tego pokazać. Ludwig bardzo chciałby móc zajrzeć w sam środek tej burzy, zrozumieć chociaż część, a tak mógł tylko obserwować z boku i domyślać się, co czaiło się za tymi ciemnymi oczyma.

\- Przed tobą samym. – odparł po kolejnej chwili zastanowienia, ale nie czuł, żeby to była dyplomatyczna odpowiedź. Te słowa były po prostu szczere, pozbawione grzecznej otoczki, czy też strachu przed wywołaniem kolejnej fali gniewu.

Być może też właśnie dlatego Rod bardziej się zdziwił, niżeli zdenerwował, przez chwilę stał nieruchomo, wyrażając czyste zaskoczenie. Ostatecznie prychnął jednak i bez słowa wyminął Niemca, krocząc w kierunku swojej sypialni, ponownie, tam też wszedł i zamknął za sobą drzwi. Ludwig zrozumiał, że powinien Rodericha pozostawić na tę chwilę samego. Szanował to. Nawet jeśli jemu samemu to nie odpowiadało.


	7. Chapter 7

To nie trwało długo, chociaż zdawało się małą wiecznością. Wskazówka zegara kroczyła niezwykle leniwie po tarczy, minuta za minutą, sekunda za sekundą. Dom wydawał się pusty, cichy, jego gospodarz nie dawał znaków życia, całkiem jakby po prostu wyjechał, chociaż po pierwszym kwadransie czasem dało się słyszeć kroki, przerywane, jednak w żadnym razie ostrożne. Zdawały się zmęczone.

Ludwig nie był głodny, mimo, iż była już późna pora obiadowa, zjadał przygotowane na szybko kanapki z mięsiwem, popijając sokiem jabłkowym. Smak docierał do niego z opóźnieniem albo momentami wcale, nie skupiał się na tym, nie był w ogóle skupiony. Nie wiedział, gdzie powinien zaczepić myśli, ciągłe myślenie o sytuacji go wycieńczyło, poza tym nie mógł teraz podjąć znowu rozmowy z ciemnowłosym. Czekał. Oczekiwanie też go już męczyło, miał dość, chciał uspokojenia sytuacji. Czemu to nie mogło być proste…

Usłyszał kroki na schodach, kierujące się w jego stronę, przełknął na szybko ostatni kęs i zapił go sokiem. Rod pojawił się w drzwiach, już z płaszczem i niedużą walizeczką w ręku, patrząc się ponuro przed siebie, jego spojrzenie spotkało się z oczyma Niemca, jednak wówczas okularnik odwrócił swój wzrok. Mimo to Ludwig jednak w sercu się ucieszył. Dopił sok, po czym naprędce umył szklankę, dając Roderichowi jeszcze czas na zastanowienie się, przemyślenie tej decyzji. Ale on tylko stał i czekał cierpliwie, aż blondyn będzie gotów do drogi, nie mówiąc przy tym ani jednego słowa.

Po raptem dwóch minutach, które minęły strasznie szybko w porównaniu do poprzednich dwudziestu pięciu, Ludwig podszedł do Roda i ostrożnie wyjął mu walizkę z dłoni, nie była ciężka, a okularnik nie protestował. Cały czas też ciemnowłosy patrzył w bok, w ścianę, Ludwig ostrożnie wyciągnął dłoń w kierunku jego twarzy, jednak Austriak sam się odsunął od niego.

\- Jedźmy już.

Niemiec zacisnął usta, co by nie powiedzieć za dużo, jednak nie pozostał też bierny tej prośbie, położył więc wolną dłoń na ramieniu swojego towarzysza, niejako zmuszając go do zwrócenia na niego uwagi.

\- Jesteś pewny? – musiał to wiedzieć, musiał mieć jasną deklarację – To tylko Twoja decyzja...

Ciemnopurpurowe oczy spoczęły najpierw na ręce, która go dotykała, a wreszcie też na samym blondynie, pytającym o coś, co chyba w jego mniemaniu było błahe. Rod był zrezygnowany, skinął głową, chociaż w jego oczach nie było determinacji ani pewności siebie, jaką zazwyczaj obserwował. Ludwig westchnął, nie podobało mu się to zachowanie. Ale to nie był czas, aby to znowu rozwlekać, wszak osiągnął cel. Bez słowa puścił Roda i podążył w kierunku podjazdu, słysząc, że ciemnowłosy jeszcze gdzieś podążył. Blondyn ulokował walizkę w bagażniku i wrócił jeszcze po swój bagaż, a kiedy po raz kolejny pojawił się przy swoim BMW, Rod już na niego czekał. Co prawda z podniesionym do ucha telefonem, patrząc jeszcze na dom i jakoś utrzymując w drugiej dłoni swój płaszcz, chociaż wyglądał, jakby miał go zaraz upuścić.

Ludwig powoli podszedł do samochodu, obserwując kątem oka, jak jakaś mała iskierka przygasa w ciemnych oczach, kiedy mężczyzna odsunął telefon od siebie, wcisnął guziczek w nim i ostatecznie schował do kieszeni, po czym zastygł ze wzrokiem zawieszonym w kostkę brukową. Sam Niemiec westchnął cicho i otworzył drzwi ostrożnie od strony pasażera, czekając, pięć sekund... dziesięć… Rod wyglądał jeszcze, jakby się wahał, ale ostatecznie mruknął cicho i pokornie ruszył w kierunku domu, zamknął drzwi na klucz i finalnie wsiadł do samochodu. To wszystko wydawało się Ludwigowi strasznie wymuszone, robione albo dla niego (czego nie lubił) albo ze strachu przed nim (czego wręcz nie cierpiał). Wątpił, żeby Rod sam decydował o tym wyjeździe. W ciszy jednak wsiadł za kółko i ruszył.


	8. Chapter 8

Podróż była długa, o wiele mniej przyjemna, niż kiedy Ludwig zmierzał do Wiednia. Przez całe pięć godzin między nim a jego pasażerem nie padło ani jedno słowo, nawet na dwóch postojach, które blondyn sam inicjował dla zdrowia ich obojga. Rod wydawał się zatopiony w sobie, po pierwszej godzinie zdawał się bardziej zamyślony, niż zrozpaczony, choć jego oczy były bystrzejsze, dostrzegały jakby więcej. A jednak milczał. A Ludwig nie miał pojęcia, jak zainicjować rozmowę, by nie wydawało się to głupie, dlatego nie inicjował jej wcale. Czuł się przez to też dziwnie, nienaturalnym wręcz dla niego był to, że Rod sam nie przestawiał stacji radiowej, czy nie zaczynał jakiegoś tematu, że to na jego niemieckich barkach spoczywał obowiązek zawiązania rozmowy. Pięć godzin upłynęło wśród muzyki.

Czasem jak Ludwig zerkał na swego pasażera, to miał wrażenie, że on drzemie, ale później znów przyłapywał go z półotwartymi oczyma. Nie miał ostatecznie pewności, czy Rod spał w podróży. I nie było to aż tak ważne…

Niemiec zaparkował pod domem odczuwając już senność, wybijała dwudziesta druga, ciemność przenikała przez ulice Berlina, choć na szczęście jego dom był rozświetlony. Gilbert najpewniej jeszcze nie spał…

\- Jesteś głodny? – to pierwsze od tak długiego czasu pytanie Ludwig zadał, wjeżdżając jeszcze do garażu.

Rod nie odpowiedział od razu, jak często mu się zdarzało, tym razem jednak odczekał, aż silnik samochodu zgaśnie.

\- Nie… dziękuję.

Blondyn zerknął kontrolnie na kuzyna, nim otworzył drzwi. Rod nie patrzył na niego, działał jakby mechanicznie, odwiesił pasy bezwiedne i wysiadł z samochodu, od razu kierując się do bagażnika. Niemiec pospieszył się, by móc pierwszym wyjąć obie walizki, a nie pozwolić mu dźwigać. Kiedy tylko znowu jednak spojrzał na okularnika, ten ponownie odwrócił wzrok, zachowując bierną neutralność, czy wręcz - apatię.

\- Nie jadłeś obiadu. – zauważył blondyn, pozwalając mu wyjść jako pierwszemu i podążając z nim do drzwi.

\- Nie mam apetytu. – kolejna odpowiedź po dłuższej chwili.

Ludwig postanowił nie naciskać, choć nie było to wskazane dla cherlawej osoby kuzyna, jednakże dzisiejsze wydarzenia nie sprzyjały zapewne odczuwaniu łaknienia. Właściwie, to Niemiec obiecał sobie jutro po prostu przygotować mu bardziej sycące śniadanie, ale jutro, niech czas zagoi choć pobieżnie rany.

Wpuścił Roda do środka, starając się nie zwracać uwagi na jego posuwisty krok i opuszczone ramiona, nie mówiąc już o ciszy panującej wokół niego. Chłód nocy pozostał za drzwiami, światło ukazało wiszące kurtki i szafkę z butami, miejsce dobrze znane im obojgu, choć jakby żadne teraz nie zwracało na nie uwagi. Sam błękitnooki zwrócił się jednak w kierunku korytarza, słysząc rumor stamtąd dobiegający i nie zdążył nawet płaszcza od swojego gościa odebrać, kiedy do środka wpadła trójca owczarków oraz Gilbert za nimi.

\- Późno jak na ciebie, brat. – opryskliwy ton Prusaka zwracał na siebie szczególną uwagę, być może Gilbert nie potrafił przywitać się po ludzku – Problemy w trasie?

\- Żadnych. – Ludwig odparł neutralnie, zdawkowo pacnąwszy każdego z ucieszonych psiaków, które to otoczyły go ciasnym kręgiem – Byłeś już z nimi?

\- Tia.

Rod przez ten czas skrzętnie ominął zwierzęta i sam odwiesił ubranie, rzucając tylko nieprzyjemne spojrzenia w stronę Prusaka. Ludwig modlił się, żeby nie wyszła z tego żadna dodatkowa kłótnia. Miał… odrobinę dość emocjonalnych wybuchów na dziś.

Na jego nieszczęście jednak Gilb sam podszedł do ich gościa, otoczył go ramieniem i ze swoim zawadiackim uśmieszkiem szarpnął go lekko do tyłu. Austriak zatoczył się, jednakże złapał równowagę, po prostu patrząc pusto w ziemię, bez reakcji.

\- Nie przywitasz się, co? – białowłosy zaczął go ustawicznie, choć powoli klepać po ramieniu, jakby właśnie uścisnął przyjaciela. Wyszczerzył się przy tym, choć jego czerwone oczęta mrużyły się z widocznym szyderstwem

Rod rzucił mu nieprzyjemne spojrzenie, początkowo. W kolejnych sekundach napięcie z niego ustawało, wracając ku biernej rezygnacji, tak jak brzmienie jego głosu było pozbawione emocji.

\- Nie zwykłem się witać ze zwierzętami.

Gilberta wpędziło to w małe osłupienie, gdzie Rod skrzętnie wyminął jego osobę i przystanął przy wejściu, zerkając znów na Ludwiga. Blondyn westchnął cicho, spojrzał szybko na brata i pokazał mu, żeby ten stonował swoje zamiary. Gilbert napuszył policzki, zakładając ręce na piersi.

\- Jeden gorszy dzień i już zapominasz o kulturze, co? Panie kulturalny? – wytknął mu, łapiąc jednak jednego z psów, aby ten jednak nie poszedł za Roderichem.

Ludwig syknął pod nosem, podszedł do Roda i poprowadził go głębiej w dom, zanim ten konflikt zdążył się na dobre zaognić. Dobiegł ich już tylko syk obrażonego Prusaka, choć po chwili Ludwig miał wrażenie, że jego brat parsknął śmiechem.

Dom w Berlinie nie był aż tak duży, jak ten we Wiedniu, jednak blondyn mógł mu zaoferować tutaj osobny pokój. Proste łóżko, szafka, niezbyt wyszukany obrazek na ścianie, kilka figurek na komodzie stojącej już w rogu, to cały asortyment użyczonego pomieszczenia, nic nadzwyczajnego, wydźwięk sypialni był raczej praktyczny, niż elegancki. Walizkę Roda postawił przy łóżku, podczas gdy Austriak usiadł na pościeli, zastygając w jednej pozycji od razu.

Znowu ta cisza, znowu Ludwig nie wiedział co powiedzieć. Co powinien zrobić. Stał tak przez pięć minut, obserwując całkowicie stateczną postać siedzącą ze spuszczoną głową, jakby kompletnie zmęczoną bądź wręcz śpiącą. Powoli podszedł ten jeden krok i przykucnął przed nim. Oczy Rodericha były szkliste, on sam oddychał głęboko i choć wargi mu nie drżały, to Ludwig mógłby przysiąc, że Rod znów łkał. Blondyn przysunął się jeszcze i rozłożył ręce, jednak kuzyn dopiero po chwili, powoli wtulił się w jego ramiona. To, jak słaby wydawał się teraz, było dla Niemca przerażające, jakby Ludwig mógł go zmiażdżyć w tym uścisku. Po chwili poczuł, jak Rod ułożył mu się wygodnie. Serce mu niemal stanęło, bliskość znów dawała się mu we znaki, a w głowie kotłowały się pragnienia, pozwolił sobie jednak tylko opuścić delikatnie głowę i położyć policzek na jego włosach, choć oficjalnie nic już nie powinno go powstrzymywać. Pustka w jego głowie drażniła go, chciał się odezwać, ale z drugiej strony nie chciał się wygłupić.

W kolejnej chwili wyczuł kilka głębszych oddechów u kuzyna, a ten podniósł się i odsunął, odwracając wzrok. Ludwig położył dłoń na jego ramieniu, ten jednak odtrącił ten gest.

\- Idź już.

Rod nie panował nad swoim głosem, gardło miał zapewne zaciśnięte, gdyż zamiast typowo głębokiego tonu blondyn słyszał szept zachodzący na świst. Mimo wszystko pogładził go jeszcze po dłoni, nim i tę kuzyn odsunął.

\- Mogę zostać, ile będziesz potrzebował. – powiedział bez wcześniejszego przemyślenia, za co też zaraz się skarcił. Rod jednak pokręcił głową, na co Ludwig mógł tylko westchnąć. – Jak chcesz… Mogę coś dla ciebie zrobić?

Po kilku sekundach Rod potrząsnął głową, zdjął okulary i położył się na poduszce. Niemiec zacisnął usta, ale posłusznie wstał i wyszedł, zamykając drzwi. Nawet zastanawiał się nad tym, czy by też nie odpocząć, jednakże dziwnie grzecznie czekający Prusak nie wyglądał na takiego, który chciałby pozwolić mu zasnąć w najbliższym czasie.

\- Trochę treningu mu się przyda. – bąknął białowłosy, po czym lekko zacisnął usta i patrzył wciąż na zamknięte drzwi. Cała jego postawa, chociaż stateczna, wyrażała bunt wobec zaistniałej sytuacji, założone ręce na klatce piersiowej, nieco uniesione ramiona, napięcie przy skroniach, czy też lekko wysunięta żuchwa.

\- Treningu? – Ludwig spojrzał na drzwi też, nim powrócił lekko przygaszonym wzrokiem do brata. Po namyśle trącił go delikatnie ręką i kiwnął głową, co by pójść w inne miejsce, sam z resztą ruszył do kuchni.

\- Zmęczony człowiek nie myśli o sercu aż tyle. – odparł Prusak, zaraz ruszając za nim – Leżenie w łóżku i płakanie za nim mu nie pomoże, wiesz o tym.

Ludwig miał w pamięci, jak brat mu pomagał w radzeniu sobie z problemami i emocjami, kiedy on sam był jeszcze dzieckiem. Gilbert zawsze miał coś do zrobienia, a jeśli wszystko było perfekcyjnie, zawsze można było pobiegać, robić pompki, poćwiczyć celność z broni. Zawsze coś na rozładowanie. Dzięki temu Ludwig nauczył się zabijać myśli pracą, zadaniem, nie miał kłopotów takich jak wcześniej wymieniony. Zazwyczaj, oczywiście nie była to jedyna skuteczna metoda, istniały inne. Zapewne gdyby się uparł przed dwoma dniami, nie pozwoliłby swojej tęsknocie objawić się w takiej formie, nie pojechałby do Wiednia i do dziś Rod byłby pod butem tegoż tyrana. Ale czy Rod byłby w stanie zapomnieć o swoich emocjach, czy zadanie jest w stanie mu pomóc?

\- … on jest inny. – odparł Niemiec po dłuższej chwili szykowania dwóch herbat, trunku, jaki zwykle wypijał przed snem. Niestety Gilbert nie do końca zrozumiał jego intencje, białe brwi zmarszczyły się nieco, podczas gdy albinos wpatrywał się w brata intensywnie – Chodzi mi o to, że mógłby nie… zapomnieć o swoich problemach równie łatwo, co my.

Gilbert prychnął pod nosem, acz złapał za zaoferowany mu kubek ciepłego napoju. Oparł się tylko o szafkę i siorbnął nieco herbaty, po czym spojrzał w kierunku pokoju, gdzie dwa psy trącały się wzajemnie łbami, zapewne też już były zmęczone.

\- On zawsze był inny. – odparł tylko i fuknął raz jeszcze – Co teraz? Tylko nie mów, że będziesz na niego chuchać, byle tylko wrócił do swojej paniczykowatości.

Ludwig ostrożnie wzruszył ramionami.

\- Przeniosę pracę w tryb Home-office. Dam mu nieco czasu, natomiast spróbuję z nim… rozmawiać. Uświadomić mu, co się działo i dlaczego go zabrałem od Maxa.

Albinos parsknął śmiechem, jawnie pokładając pomysł brata w wątpliwość, jednak blondyna to nie zrażało. Ludwig był… szczęśliwszy, ponieważ Rod znalazł się przy nim, tak jak wcześniej tego pragnął. Miał nad nim opiekę, mógł doglądać jego stanu i dbać, aby niczego mu nie zabrakło. Chciał tego, wiedział o tym. Po raz pierwszy od kilkunastu tygodni czuł się znowu pełen energii i nadziei.


	9. Chapter 9

Kolejny dzień przyniósł niewiele. Ludwig mógł wspomnieć przede wszystkim to, że ciężko mu było przekonać kuzyna do przyjęcia jakiegokolwiek posiłku, choć ostatecznie Rod uległ jego namowom. Niemniej ciemnowłosy nie chciał zbytnio z nimi przesiadywać, a jeśli już przebywał poza pokojem, często wydawał się nieobecny, w jego spojrzeniu czegoś brakowało, jego ruchy pozbawione były energii, choć z jego postawy gracja nie zniknęła całkowicie. Choć zachowywał się, jak chory, to jednak wciąż miał w sobie coś z tej królewskiej aury, która między innymi Ludwiga tak odurzała.

Poza tym nie było rzeczy, o których należałoby wspomnieć w dzienniku, gdyby Ludwig takowy prowadził. Pogoda nawet dopisywała, Gilbert wyszedł rano i wrócił przed obiadem, prawdopodobnie gdzieś poszaleć. Praca została przeniesiona do domu, może też tutaj Ludwigowi zniknął czas gdzieś między ósmą a dwunastą oraz między piętnastą a osiemnastą. Obiad wyszedł w porządku, albinos nie rozniósł jeszcze ich gościa, psy też niczego nie zniszczyły. Można by to nazwać przejawem rutyny dziennej. Nowej rutyny.

\- O czym myślisz?

Błękitne oczy spoczęły na szczupłej sylwetce mężczyzny leżącego na łóżku, być może w tej samej pozycji od dziesięciu minut, być może od dwóch godzin. Powoli coś wskoczyło w jego zachowanie, pierwszy raz w tej połowie dnia (a była już dziewiętnasta) Rod spojrzał na niego, nawet jeśli tylko na chwilę i nawet jeśli spojrzenie nie niosło ze sobą niczego poza pustką.

\- O tym… co on teraz robi. Gdzie jest. – głos Roda był nieco osłabiony, kiedy mówił - I o tym, co się działo.

Powoli Ludwig podszedł do niego i usiadł koło niego, na łóżku, Rod nawet nieco się przesunął. Nie nakładał dziś pudru, stąd widać było bladość jego skóry,jak i delikatne zmarszczki kształtujące się już na jego skroniach.

\- Tęsknisz za nim?

Ludwig spodziewał się odpowiedzi twierdzącej, ale i tak zadał to pytanie. Chciał dowiedzieć się, z czym będzie musiał powalczyć, poza tym chciał podtrzymać rozmowę. Z miłą chęcią ucałowałby go teraz w oba policzki, ale czy to dobry moment? Czy Rod w ogóle chce teraz kogoś innego kochać, czy jest zdolny?

\- Nie wiem. – tej odpowiedzi się jednak nie spodziewał, Ludwig uniósł brwi wysoko, choć Rod nawet na niego nie patrzył – Kocham go, czuję się przywiązany. Ale… wiem, w ile pułapek mnie wciągnął.

Blondyn pogładził mówiącego po głowie, zawadził o policzek, starając się znaleźć dla niego jakieś pocieszenie. Nie umiał pocieszać, czy rozmawiać o emocjach, wiedział o tym. Ale obecnie tak strasznie chciał zrobić coś, co będzie przede wszystkim skuteczne. Przejechał ręką również po jego ramieniu, jednak Rod w pewnym momencie syknął i odsunął się bardziej.

\- Wybacz… Nie chciałem. – Niemiec spojrzał na Roda i po chwili namysłu zmarszczył brwi – Chociaż, mógłbyś mi to pokazać?

Raz, dwa, trzy, cztery… Austriak nie odpowiedział od razu, spojrzał na Ludwiga, a w jego oczach zapaliła się pierwsza z emocji, niezrozumienie. Rod nie rozumiał, zmarszczył brewki, śmiesznie to trochę wyglądało.

\- Cóż mam ci pokazać?

\- Ranę. A… najlepiej wszystkie. Chcę wiedzieć, co on ci zrobił.

Zmarszczka na czole muzyka pogłębiła się, a po chwili nieoczekiwanie Rod zamknął oczy. Ludwig przejechał palcem po jego policzku, upewniając się, że mężczyzna nie zasnął, na szczęście wciąż czuwał.

\- Chcesz…. bym się przed Tobą rozebrał?

Naraz na policzki Niemca wypłynął wrzący rumieniec, a serce podskoczyło w jego piersi, jakby zaraz miało się z niej wyrwać. Ludwig zdał sobie sprawę, że właśnie o to poprosił, chociaż nie w kwestiach seksualnych, to jednak teraz wstyd zamknął mu usta, a on mimowolnie czuł się skrępowany. Próbował coś powiedzieć, wyszło z tego jednak tylko bezsensownych dźwięków, pustych sylab, zatem naprawdę poprzestał na próbie zaprzeczenia. Może też dlatego, że w głębi serca wcale zaprzeczyć nie chciał.

Kiedy jednak znów spojrzał na Roda, ten spokojnymi ruchami rozpinał swoją śnieżnobiałą koszulę i wyciągał ją ze spodni. Ludwig zamknął oczy, wziął głęboki oddech i odliczył do pięciu, co by choć trochę się uspokoić. Patrząc ponownie na kuzyna zauważył, iż ten usiadł, odkładając jeszcze ubranie obok, Rod spoglądał w bok, czekając na to, co blondyn chciał zrobić. Stan Roda jednak ostudził Niemca na tyle, by nie zrobić teraz niczego głupiego, powoli tylko położył dłoń poniżej dość dużego obrzęku na żebrach ukochanego, przyjrzał się sinemu ramieniu, lekko napuchniętym nadgarstkom, jak i kilku mniejszym plamom na jego barkach.

\- Jak często cię bił?

To było jedyne pytanie, na jakie chwilowo stać było Niemca, gładził tego mężczyznę najdelikatniej, jak umiał, choć ten i tak drżał. Szczególnie stan nadgarstków go zaniepokoił, jednak gdy tylko spróbował ująć go za jeden, Rod od razu zabrał dłoń, unikając też kontaktu wzrokowego.

\- Rod… to powinien zobaczyć lekarz. – Ludwig nie ustępował, chociaż dłonie złożył na jego ramieniu.

Austria jednak potrząsnął głową i narzucił koszulę na siebie ponownie, wlepiając wzrok przed siebie, byle nie w kuzyna.

\- Poradzę sobie. – a nie mówił tak, jakby był tego pewny, raczej aby samego siebie spróbować przekonać.

Ludwig pokręcił głową, machinalnie wyciągnął ku niemu rękę, acz zaraz cofnął, nie będąc pewnym, co może mu zrobić. Wrócił ostatecznie do poprzedniej pozycji, zaciskając usta przez chwilę, byle tylko zwalczyć narastającą złość.

\- Chciałbym, aby obejrzał cię lekarz. – zmienił nieco podejście do tematu, kiedyś uczono go, że tak czasem powinno się mówić – Zawiozę cię do przychodni jutro w południe. Zgadzasz się?

Roderich nie by przekonany, wahał się bądź nie docierało do niego w pełni to, co Niemiec mu przekazywał. Patrzył tylko smutno wciąż w ten jeden punkt, dopiero po kilku sekundach zareagował, skinąwszy ostrożnie głową. Nie odpowiedział jednak werbalnie, nie na tę sprawę. Przymknął jednak swoje oczęta, teraz samemu biorąc oddech.

\- Nie było reguły.

Ludwig zmarszczył lekko brwi, kiedy dostał tak dziwną odpowiedź i nie od razu do niego dotarło, że Rod odpowiadał na poprzednie pytanie. Nim jednak zdążył sformułować kolejne pytanie, Rod zaczął mówić.

\- Jeśli miał dobry humor, był naprawdę cudowny. Spędzaliśmy razem czas. Przytulał mnie… gładził… - mężczyzna przełknął ślinę nerwowo – Ale potem wracał jak nie on. Niby rozjuszony, chociaż... spokojny. Zimny. Wtedy był zdolny do… wszystkiego.

Po tych słowach muzyk zamilkł, a Ludwig poczuł tylko złość, której w przeciwieństwie do Maxa nie potrafił ukryć. Z chęcią odnalazłby go, by raz jeszcze uderzyć go w twarz, byle by odczuł na własnej skórze, jak skrzywdził niewinnego człowieka. Nie… jak skrzywdził najważniejszego człowieka w Europie, jeśli nie na świecie. Jak on w ogóle śmiał..! Niemiec czuł, jak się gotował w środku, lecz widok bezbronnego, rannego, a mimo wszystko pięknego mężczyzny, klejnotu, za który oddałby wszystko, widok jego powoli uspokajał tę złość…

Nagle jednak to Rod się poruszył, a wręcz przysunął ku niemu i objął go za szyję, zaś Ludwig zamarł. Nie wierzył, nie docierało do niego, iż ta bliskość, utęskniona i wyśniona, nagle została mu choć częściowo użyczona. Że nagle miał Roda tuż przy sobie, więcej, że on sam się przytulił. Blondyn niepewnym ruchem objął go w pasie i tak trwał, pojęcia nie mając, co może zrobić, co mu wolno. Cieszył się jednak, że sam jego ukochany zdał się jakby nieco spokojniejszy. Choć może po prostu był tym wszystkim zmęczony…

\- Dziękuję.

Cichy szept przeciął ciszę między nimi, Ludwig spoglądał chwilę na kuzyna ze zdziwieniem, nim powoli skinął głową. Rod chyba rozumiał, nareszcie, w jakim położeniu był, co tylko bardziej Niemca cieszyło. Aż mocniej go przytulił, oddychając jakby. swobodniej.

\- Już nie będziesz musiał się bać, Rod. Jeśli on wróci… obronię cię. Nie skrzywdzi cię już nigdy więcej.

Mówił to, choć nie do końca wiedział, dlaczego, jakby coś mu nakazywało Jakby on wiedział, że to jest prawda, że jakakolwiek ingerencja tego śmiertelnika w przyszłości skończy się rozlewem krwi. Ale to też nie o niego tylko chodziło. O wszystkich. Roda nie wolno krzywdzić i Ludwig będzie walczył. Nie może pozwolić, by jego najukochańszy znalazł się ponownie w niebezpieczeństwie. I to z dala od niego. Nie, tak nie będzie. Rod nie napotka już nigdy zagrożenia i Ludwig o to zadba. Wiedział to. Zrobi wszystko, by obronić swoje jedyne szczęście.

Zupełnie wszystko…


End file.
